iWoo Her For the Winter Ball
by mutemath
Summary: SEQUEL to iCount The Days... Freddie and Sam are still dating and are happy together, but with the Winter Ball nearing, Freddie has to get Sam to actually WANT to go before he can ask her to it. He only has 7 days to convince her, will he succeed? SEDDIE
1. Day 0: Woo?

**SO HERE IT IS! What won: **(sequel winter ball version) Later in the year, at Winter Ball and leading up to.

**I've deleted my beach story because I decided I needed to get this done before that! I also deleted my requests because I was never going to keep them up, but if you want a copy of them, I have them on my computer.**

**This chapter is rather short, it's just a little introduction.  
**

**Without further ado:  
I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SEQUEL :D!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 0: Woo?**

My hand searched for Sam's as the movie got to a scary part. I wasn't searching for Sam's hand to comfort her; I needed _her _to comfort _me_. Why did I come to see the new instalment of the Scream films?

She laughed as she felt my hand intertwine with hers. She squeezed my hand, signalling she would keep a hold of my hands. There were a few reasons I had come to see this, one being Sam wanted to go and didn't want to be a third wheel with Rob and Carly, another being I did want to go out with Sam, and the main being; it reminded me of our road trip. It had been nearing 3 months since the road trip, but there wasn't a day I didn't think about it. There wasn't a day that passed that I didn't think of what Sam did for me and Carly, when Sam and I became boyfriend and girlfriend, or when I had punched Sam, that one was usually followed by a wince.

Once the credits rolled, I was up from my seat and taking the 3-D glasses off. "Come on let's go!"

Sam got up slowly from her seat and brushed off popcorn from her pants. "Okay, okay."

Carly and Rob got up from their seats with a laugh. "That was a good film, wasn't it?"

Sam gave a grin. "Yeah, it was."

I, on the other hand, have a scowl. "No! It was... it was ridiculous!"

"You enjoyed the first film when we watched that."

"Yes but that wasn't in 3-D!"

Sam proceeded to take her 3-D glassed off and laughed. "Yeah, suppose not."

Carly and Rob went ahead of us, hand in hand. The two of them had got together a day or so after school had started, much to the pleasure of Sam and I. I took Sam's hand in my own and tugged, signalling I wanted to go.

"Hold it there tech geek!" She looked around her until she saw whatever she was looking for and gave a satisfied, "ah!"

"What is it?"

"The candy I dropped before!"

"Sam!"

"What! It wasn't like I was going to leave it!"

She popped the small candy into her mouth and chewed it with a grin on. Once it was eaten, her face scrunched up. "I don't think that was my candy..."

I recoiled from her. "Ew!"

She smirked and then puckered her lips. "What? Don't you want to kiss me anymore?"

I put my hand in front so she was blocked by it. "Not until you clean your mouth!"

She pouted and sighed. "Well I better leave then."

When she was walking past, I kissed her softly on the lips. "I was kidding."

She grinned wickedly before turning my face and licking from my jaw to just below my eye. "UNIDENTIFIED FACE LICKING!" She ran past me giggling like a maniac and proceeded out of the screening we were in.

I wiped my face before picking up mine and her own jacket. "Ew..."

Once I had caught up with her, Carly and Rob, they were standing with someone I recognised to be Jim, a fellow AV club member.

"Hey Jim."

"Freddie!" He gave me a 'geek gathering hug' as Sam had dubbed it. "I was here to go see a film but I'm also meant to be giving out flyers to anyone I see from school," at this point he began to rummage through his bag before producing flyers from it, "here." He handed them to each of us.

Sam couldn't be bothered reading them, obviously. "What are they?"

"Flyers for the Winter Ball. It's in 7 days, so you all better get your stuff together soon."

I checked the flyer. It read:

_THE WINTER BALL IS HERE! FRIDAY 11__TH__ DECEMBER! _

_It's from 7 to 11. It is to be a non-alcoholic and only school pupil event. That means no drinks, and no +1s. _

_REMINDER: Dresses and Tux's must be white._

I planned on asking Sam in the most romantic way I could come up with, so now was not the time. When I turned to her she had crumpled the paper in her hand.

"Not going."

Carly turned to her suddenly. "What?! Sam! You've got to go!"

"No way," she shook her head with furrowed eyebrows, "I'd rather eat my own arm." She glanced down to her arm, "actually... I wonder-"

"Sam!"

She looked back up to Carly with a surprised face. "What?"

Jim interrupted then. "Well don't worry; you have a week to decide whether or not you wanna go."

Sam crossed her arms. "I don't need a week to say no." She then looked down to her watch, "I better go. My mom wants me to go and do the shopping. See you later," she placed a kiss on my cheek and waved to Rob and Carly, she gave a small 'uh bye' sort of smile to Jim who in return, excitedly waved and grinned a goodbye.

It appeared he was unaware we were dating because he turned to me and went; "she's hot!"

"She's my girlfriend."

He gave a roll of the eyes. "Duh, everyone knows that but still, she's hot." He left at that point with a few waves and noticed a group of other kids from our school.

I sighed and turned to Carly and Rob. "Well great. Sam doesn't want to go to the Winter Ball."

Carly gave a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. She also didn't want to date you at first, but she ended up being your girlfriend, right? It's Friday now, so you have 7 days until the dance."

"Thanks Carly, makes me feel much better."

Rob gave me a pat on the back. "She's right though. Just, you know, woo her."

"Woo her?"

"Yeah, woo her."

Once I found out what 'woo' meant, I'd do it. I had 7 days to 'woo' her... let it begin!


	2. Day 1: A Puppy? Really?

**This chapter may seem a bit random at first, but you'll see later on why it's here ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 1: A Puppy? Really?**

My thumbs glided over my PearPhone trying to reach the page I wanted it to go to, which was the new message screen. Once I was on it, I clicked To: and proceeded to find Sam in my contacts list.

**To: **Sam :) :)

**Message: **

The message was rattling around in my head, but it was too jumbled to actually type down into the small space provided.

I sighed and restarted.

-

**To: **Carly :)

**Message: **Hey Carly, is Sam at yours?

-

I waited patiently as the message was sent to Carly. It didn't take long for me to receive a message back from her.

-

**From: **Carly :)

**Message: **No, she's gone out with Rob to help buy presents for his family. Why?

-

Once again, my thumbs glided over the touch screen, first clicking reply and then typing my response.

-

**To: **Carly :)

**Message: **I need to get her to want to go to the Winter Ball.

-

It took a few seconds for a response to come back.

-

**From: **Carly :)

**Message: **Come over.

-

I was over at hers in a matter of minutes, checking right and left, making sure she wasn't around. Once I was sure Carly was indeed in the house alone, I let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?"

"I was just checking she really wasn't here! I don't want her to see what a nub I'm being!"

Carly gave a laugh before throwing a muffin over to me. "Nah, just me here."

I nodded my head and then got straight down to business. "How do I get Sam to want to go?"

Carly pondered on this for a bit before shrugging. "Honestly? I don't know. She never had been one to dance..."

"But this is the Winter Ball! She's meant to want to go and we're meant to dance together and I'm meant to say how much I love her and how I want her and her family to spend Christmas with me and my family and, and-"

She laughed and then waved her hands. "Calm down Freddie!"

I took in a deep breath. "What am I gonna do Carly? I need to her to go!"

Carly sat down on the couch and looked around thoughtfully. "Take her out to dinner?"

"Last time I took her out she got into an argument with the table next to us because they scoffed at the amount of food she was ordering."

"Make her a cake?"

"What's that going to do? I make her food nearly every day!"

"Do that romantic rose thing? You know, I'll love you until the last one dies and it's a fake rose!"

"She'd throw them in my face and say something along the lines of 'if you're going to buy me anything, buy me ham!'"

Sam gave out a sigh of frustration. "What does that girl want?"

I sat down beside, her shaking my head. "To not go to the Winter Ball."

Carly shook her head. "No, I think she does want to go. It'll just take... you know, some time."

Suddenly the door swung open to Sam grinning excitedly. "I BOUGHT A PUPPY."

"Uh, what?"

"LOOK!" She turned around and picked something up before swinging it in front of us. "A PUPPY!"

True to her word, there was a puppy dangling from her hands. I admit it was cute, but why exactly did Sam have a puppy?

"Sam, why do you have a puppy?" Sam turned the puppy to face her before looking back to Carly.

"Why not?"

Rob came in holding a few various bags. "She saw it and bought it." He was shaking his head but smiling.

Before we could ask anymore, Spencer came up through the elevator on a scooter. "Oh hey guys! A PUPPY!"

He ran over to where Sam was standing and was grinning to it and stroking it. Sam grinned back too. "ISN'T IT CUTE?"

"YES!"

Sam placed it on the floor and her and Spencer sat down and were playing with it, both giggling like little children.

Carly joined them on the floor. "Sam-"

"Isn't it cute? I've name him Bagel. You know, 'cause he's a beagle and it's also the name of one of my favourite forms of dough."

Spencer stared at Sam. "That is genius..."

Sam nodded. "Yeah!"

Carly sighed and looked over to Sam. "You can't keep him you know."

Sam looked over with furrowed eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Sam, you can hardly look after yourself and your mom can hardly look after you. None of it adds up. Plus, how will you afford all of the stuff for it?"

"What does it need?"

"Food, a bed, toys, leash, all that stuff."

Sam's mouth formed a small 'O' and her face fell. She looked so upset by this, I sat beside her and put an arm around her. "Hey, maybe I can look after it."

Sam shook her head. "You can't keep animals here..."

I forgot about that. "Oh yeah..."

Rob then sighed. "I would look after it, but my brother is allergic to them."

Sam got up from the floor in a sulk and picked up Bagel. "I guess I'll go take him back."

Carly stopped her quickly. "We can still play with him for the day, can't we?"

"I don't want to become attached!" She gave a few sniffs as she looked at the puppies face. "So long, Bagel."

With that, she left the apartment.

"Where did she get a puppy from anyway?"

"She said her friend's dog had had puppies."

"Poor Sam, she's always wanted a puppy."

Suddenly an idea clicked in my head. I grinned at my idea and then got out my PearPhone and started to tap on the memos page exactly how I was going to 'woo'(which means to tempt someone, i looked it up) Sam.

**1. Start off with small things: buy her chocolates.**


	3. Day 2: Flowers & Chocolates

**I'd like to mention that this is a much shorter fic. Instead of like 'Day 2: **_**part 1/part 2/part 3'**_** it will generally just be Day1, Day2, Day3 etc. **

**Mainly because I don't want to drag this out as long, and also because there isn't really much to this story, it's just Freddie 'wooing' (I love that word) Sam.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Day 2: Flowers & Chocolates**

I carefully waited for it be 1pm before I went over to Carly's, where Sam was. I knew from past experiences that on a Sunday, you cann_ot _wake Sam up before 1 in the afternoon. I knew this from past attempts. One ended with me having a black eye, one ended with a toaster nearly colliding with my head, and the other time... let's not even go there.

_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep._

Yep, I had an alarm set for 1. I turned it off and then picked up the items that I had on the table in front of me. It consisted of flowers, and chocolates.

I checked myself in the mirror, checking my hair and face was free of any unwanted objects like food or sauce since I had been eating to occupy my time.

Once I had done that, I opened my own door but before I was able to step out, my mom called for me.

"Fredward, where are you going?"

"I'm going over to Carly's to see Sam."

She gave a small approving nod. "Okay, be back before 8."

"Mooom!"

"What?"

I closed my own door before knocking on the one opposite. As I waited for the door to open, I looked down to check that what I was wearing looked mildly cool. Yep, no dorky shoes, just normal 'cool' shoes that Sam had picked out for me a few weeks back. Jeans, not pants, check. And a plaid shirt that Sam had gotten for me as a Birthday present. I looked pretty darn cool! Darn cool? _Darn? _That wasn't cool... I looked pretty awesome. Yeah!

The door opened and I was greeted by Carly. "Oh hey FREDDIE!" She shouted my name a lot louder, and more in the direction of within her apartment than at me.

"Uh, hey Carly... What's with the shouting my name as if I wasn't standing right in front of you?"

"Sam has been depressed since she had to take Bagel home. She hardly spoke yesterday and now she's just lying on the couch." She looked down at the flowers and chocolates in my hands and smiled. "I hope you can at least get her to smile."

I pointed to them and whispered with a smile, "I'm wooing her!"

She laughed. "I see, starting with the small stuff and then getting bigger?"

I nodded my head. "Yup! Chocolates and flowers first!"

I stepped inside and then looked over to see Sam lying on the couch, her head face down on the pillow and her left arm dangling off the edge. "Sam?"

She didn't move she just mumbled something into the pillow. I turned to Carly. "What did she say?"

"Well because I've had to put up with it for the past few hours, I've learnt the way of her muffled language. She said hello."

She raised her head from the pillow. "No I didn't."

"I know, but I wasn't going to tell him what you really said."

Her head then went back down on the pillow. "I miss Bagel."

Carly went and sat on the table in front of her. "You had him for less than 10 minutes."

"Those were the best 10 minutes of my life."

"Hey!"

She raised her head from the pillow and looked over to me. "What? He was a puppy! Puppies are like made of happiness and rainbows; you're just made up of Galaxy Wars and wires."

She then stopped and looked at what was in my hand before smiling. "Are those for me?"

Carly visibly smiled at the fact Sam had momentarily forgotten about the puppy. I too smiled and nodded my head. "They sure are."

She got up and eyed the flowers. "I'm not sure about them, but the chocolates are awesome."

I laughed and handed the chocolates to her to which she took and gave me a grin and a kiss on the cheek for. "I like chocolate. Don't you just love the way there are 3 types to pick from, and then amongst them, the hundreds of different flavours you can put with them?"

She took her time selecting which one to eat first but once she had, it was eaten in a matter of seconds. "Coffee, nice."

She continued selecting which ones to eat using her index fingers and a very concentrated face. After her 5th one she looked up at me. "So why the flowers and chocolates anyway?"

"Can't a boyfriend buy his girlfriend gifts without reasons?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No..."

I gave a shrug. "There's no reason, just a little gift for you."

She eyes me cautiously before shrugging and returning to the chocolates. By this time, Carly was over by the fridge, getting out drinks for the three of us. She turned to me. "So what's next on your list of 'woo's to win Sam'?"

I got out my PearPhone and scrolled down a few things until I reached the list. Once I had done that, I remember to place a line through the first one and then checked the second.

"Next one is: **2. Skip a lesson with her**!"

Carly laughed. "You? Skip a class?"

I nodded my head in all seriousness. "Yes!"

She nodded her head, still laughing. "I'll believe it when you're not in class."

When the two of us walked back around to where Sam was sitting, the box of chocolates had been finished, but that wasn't the thing that made me and Carly stop in our tracks. One of the flowers was close to her mouth.

When she noticed we had stopped, she looked over to us. "What? I heard flowers taste nice!"


	4. Day 3: Skipping Class

**Day 3: Skipping Class.**

"Soooo, Sam." I casually rested my arm on the locker next to her, trying to look as cool as possible. I leaned closer to her, checked no one was around to listen then whispered to her, "want to skip last lesson?"

She turned to me for a few seconds, furrowed her eyebrows then proceeded to laugh. "That was a good one."

"What? No seriously!"

Once again her eyebrows furrowed. "You don't skip class..." She pulled out her History text book and then sighed. "I can't anyway. I have a history text," she tapped her text book, "sorry."

I then jumped up and down for no apparent reason. "Come on! Live a little!"

She put one hand on her hip while the other kept a hold of the books. "_You_ are telling _me_ to live a little?"

I nodded my head. "Yes. I, Fredward Benson, think you, Samantha Puckett, should live a little."

"Boy, I've been living a little longer than you've been getting tic baths."

I grabbed her hand. "Woo! Now let's go!"

With a groan, she allowed me to take her to an abandoned classroom. "You, Freddie, have been corrupted."

I turned and faced her. "Yeah, by you."

She thought about it for a few seconds then shrugged. "Yeah."

Once we were in the classroom, she proceeded to walk over to the desk at the front and sit down on it with her leg crossed over. She gave me a look of 'what are you doing here exactly?' to which I gave a returning face of 'eh heh, I don't know'.

I walked over to where she was and placed my hands either side of the desk and looked to her. "So what do you want to do?"

She leaned closer so we were but inches apart. "I don't know."

"What _do _to young hooligans do in a room on their own while cutting class?"

"Already considering yourself a hooligan?"

I got even closer, but still at least an inch apart. "Don't you think I am a hooligan?"

She looked thoughtfully up before looking back to me. "Maybe."

We looked to each other, waiting for the other to close the space in between. It was a battle of who could last longest staying so close, yet so far away. After a few seconds of seeing Sam's smirking face and her eyes searching my own, we both closed the space in a quick action.

Once the action was taken, she placed her hands to my jaw and mine were on her back. We kissed for a few seconds before I pulled back.

"I feel badass right now."

With a laugh from Sam, our lips joined again. We furiously kissed one another, and Sam lifted herself from the desk so we were now standing up. I turned her so I now had my back to the desk and began to walk forward; my hands supported myself on random desks as we moved past them, her own hands still staying around my neck and jaw area. Soon enough, we hit a disk that moved with Sam until it could go no further, having reached the wall on the opposite side of the classroom. As we continued to kiss, she was pushed back so she was now lying on the desk, me leaning on top. As it began to heat up, the two of us turned, ending up with us both rolling to the floor. As her back hit the floor, she gave out a small yelp and my eyes widened.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to me and began to laugh and I did too. She took a deep breath in and then exhaled looked at me. "I'm fine."

I rolled over so I was no longer leaning over her, but lying next to her. My hand moved down so it was holding onto hers. She was looking up to the ceiling, and so I did the same. We fell into a comfortable silence, that's when I noticed it wasn't just silence, it was sleep too. Sam had fallen asleep beside me. I chuckled, of course she would fall asleep, it _was _Sam after all.

Using my hand that was not intertwined with hers, I moved back a piece of hair that was on her face and remained looking at her for a few seconds. I then settled myself back on the floor and fell asleep too.

_**RIIIIIIIIING**_

I opened my eyes as I heard the bell go for the end of the day. _I fell asleep? _I looked to my right and then remembered, I _had _fallen asleep, next to Sam. Sam winced at the sound of the ringing and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Ah, the sweet feeling of having slept for nearly a full hour while at school." She sat up right, and I followed suit.

I laughed. "It does feel pretty good. So, do you wanna go to the Winter Ball?"

She grinned before standing up. "Not really. Well I'm gonna leave through the back door, you go front. People will never suspect a thing." She wiggled her eyebrows and then did actions with her hands accompanying the mysterious tone to her voice.

She left through the back door before looking back to me. "Cya by the car, you hooligan." And with the shake of a fist she was gone. She didn't see how badly I wanted her to go.

Once I got to the car, Carly had already arrived. Carly was standing there laughing as Sam glared at a kid who was by his car with a popsicle.

"Why is Sam glaring at that kid?"

Carly laughed and turned to me. "She wants a popsicle."

"Well why don't we go buy some popsicles?"

Sam kept her eyes on the boy but shook her head. "I don't _a _popsicle, I want _that _popsicle."

"Why?"

She flung her hand up and pointed at it. "LOOK AT IT! Its so many different colours... I just want it so bad..."

We finally got in the car once Sam had gone over to the boy and asked where he got the popsicle from. After a dirty comment and a punch to the face, Sam was back in the car.

"Sam, why did you punch him?"

"Men are dirty people Carly. We should not associate with them."

I turned to her with a confused expression. "Eh? What about me?"

She patted my head, rolling her eyes. "I said _men_. Don't worry."

Carly laughed and then came between the gap of my seat and Sam's to turn on the radio. She then turned to Sam, as the car wasn't moving yet. "So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to the Winter Ball yet?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Eh. No. It's gonna take a lot to make me wanna go."

_More_? More she will get!


End file.
